This invention relates to pyrotechnic devices and, more particularly, to class C fireworks in the form of artillery shells having multiple breaks.
The pyrotechnic industry is continuously developing new pyrotechnic effects for class C fireworks. Class C fireworks are those intended for use by ordinary consumers. These efforts have resulted in artillery shell type fireworks with many colors and dispersal patterns. However, the industry has encountered limitations in combining more than one effect or break into a single artillery shell. For example, class C fireworks are restricted to a total of 40 grams of break charge, and the secondary breaks of the shell should not be projected by explosion of the primary breaks so that the secondary breaks explode on or near the ground. One multiple effect shell includes two breaks of equal size. However, the two break shell fails to include features which control the direction which the secondary breaks are projected by the primary breaks. Further, the two break shell fails to include features which would permit tertiary and higher level breaks.
There is, therefore, provided in the practice of the invention a novel pyrotechnic shell, which includes at least three effects without increasing the occurrences of ground explosions. The pyrotechnic shell broadly includes a primary break, secondary break, and tertiary break. Each of the breaks has its own weight, and the respective break weights are selected to inhibit tumbling.
In a preferred embodiment, the secondary break weight is less than the primary break weight, and the tertiary break weight is less than the secondary break weight. Preferably, the center of gravity of the shell is spaced from and located below a vertical midpoint of the shell. The preferred embodiment also includes two internal timing fuses. A primary timing fuse extends from the primary break to the secondary break, and a secondary timing fuse extends from the secondary break to the tertiary break. The two timing fuses are preferably spaced apart within the secondary break. The shell also includes a lift chamber containing a lift charge. The lift chamber is attached to the bottom of the primary break to further inhibit tumbling.
In an alternate embodiment, the shell includes at least one break, and fuse fragments are distributed within the hull of the break. The fuse fragments act as filler and add an additional effect. Preferably, the fuse fragments are substantially evenly distributed within the hull, and secondary and tertiary breaks are also provided having fuse fragments within their respective hulls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple effect pyrotechnic shell which inhibits the occurrence of ground explosions.